Aku
Aku is the main villain of Samurai Jack. Aku is a demon who consumed too much ecstasy in the past and now his skin turned black and gave him demonic powers. These demonic powers however turned his entire body into cum. He appears in YouTube Poop: Aku sits on a throne of lies, YouTube Poop: And he shall smite Aku and Samurai Jack Vs the Ultra Bots of Holy Shit. Aku owns several drugs factories around the world, being one of the richest demons of all YTP history. History Origin and first crimes Aku was born in Hell where Satan created him using his battle strategies, his monopoly game, drugs extremely dangerous to health (hence, his ambition to these) and a little scat from the Great Mighty Poo and combined it in a boiler and the result was Aku, a hungry demon for power and drugs and with the desire to create his own drug factory and expand his reign throughout the universe to be a billionaire demon. One day, Aku decided to stay on earth to find a place to start his first conquest but a fool samurai (who was Jack's father) opposed to Aku and his desire for drugs saying tha he was a fucking bastard while Aku got furious and tried to kill the samurai starting a battle in an EarthBound style. After a long battle, Aku was defeated when the samurai used triple PSI Rockin against Aku who was imprisoned inside the Great Deku Tree in Hyrule forever. Escape from Deku tree However, decades later Aku managed to escape from the Great Deku Tree when Ganondork used his dark magic to poison the tree. This magic liberated Aku from the tree while Gohma entered to the tree to take his place. Aku traveled to the house of the samurai and killed him using his SPARTA kick knocking the samurai to a bottomless pit for the rest of his life. After that, Aku claimed to have won and began his reign of drugs in all the universe without knowing that the son of the samurai would return to avenge the death of his father. That fool samurai Many years later, Samurai Jack came to the kingdom of drugs of Aku killing many of his minions and releasing several ponies who were in custody. Jack came to the factory where Aku was and he swore to kill him and avenge the death of his father. Unfortunately, Aku trapped Jack inside the DeLorean time machine and Aku programmed the machine to travel for billions of light years while Jack got trapped for the rest his days unless he just opens the left door of the machine. Aku proclaimed himself invincible and actually he's the president of Shell City. Death In the final episode of Samurai Jack, Aku has captured Jack and stolen his sword, broadcasting his victory to everyone in the world, if not the universe, once again relishing in his victory. Aku prepared to kill Jack in front of the whole universe, but is confused as to how he should kill his arch-enemy. After a period of indecision, Aku decides it's best for Ashi to kill Jack. As Ashi prepares to kill Jack, all of Jack's allies soon arrive and fight Aku and his forces in a grand-scale battle while Jack fights the corrupted Ashi. Aku finds amusement in the armies attempts to save Jack, as while they may be able to fight off Aku's forces, Aku himself is nearly untouchable. Eventually, Ashi frees herself of Aku's corruption and gains his powers, she warps Jack and herself back to the past, where Jack meets Aku in the same spot where he was cast in the future, and after a brief battle, uses his sword to destroy Aku once and for all, thus preventing the rise of Aku and spared both the universe and the future from his tyranny. Likes *Fire *Demongo *X9 *Smaug *HIM *Sea Bass *Ganondork *Extra ＴＨＩＣＣ *The High Priestess *Cult of Aku *Daughters of Aku (biological daughters, six are dead and formerly Ashi) **Ashi (daughter/formerly) *Scaramouche Dislikes *Samurai Jack *Lloyd Christmas *Lulu *Harry Dunne *Satan *Ice *Retarded kids *Ashi Videos To see Aku narrarate this page, click here Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Males Category:Power Level Over 9000 Category:Dragons Category:Shapeshifters Category:Aliens Category:Cartoon Network Sources Category:Evil Category:Evil Geniuses Category:Immortals Category:Killers Category:Villains Category:RISD Category:Deceased